dulcedomumfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Redstone
Jim Redstone is the 14th born child of Aristar and Dagur Redstone. Despite claims that can be made otherwise, Jim had started out as a relatively normal child. Unfortunately the twins, Icarus and Jezebel redstone, found it a fun prank to introduce their new little brother to poisonous and hallucinogetic foods, starting Jim's downward spiral from then on. Ever since, Jim has had a very questionable attraction to poisonous herbs, minerals, chemicals, anything he could get his hands on. His fascination has caused him illness so frequently that he even grew an immunity to many poisons that could have been fatal to a normal person. Jim's immunity eventually forced him to spread out, instead testing poisons and vaccines on wild animals and insects around the house when he no longer yielded the results he wanted. Contrary to popular belief, the animals normally survive the experiments unharmed, and sometimes even with better survival skills and immunities than they came in. In some cases, Jim has even personally captured endangered animals and released them with magic or medicine to survive easier in the harsh environments. At one point, Jim had been caught in the act of ingesting a poisonous mushroom by Marianne Lynette, a nurse, with a dream job of becoming a doctor one day. Obviously shocked about his willingness to eat the fungus on the fly, she ended up taking him in and bringing him back to health. After a fair amount of repeat experiences, they warmed up to one another and started a family. Not very long after having her baby, Marianne ended up being consumed by a shadow spirit in an attempt to free her husband from them. Having to look after Wendy as a single dad, Jim seperated his life as a poison-loving scientist and his life as a responsible father, wanting to be a good role model for his daughter Wendy, and not scare her away with his hobbies. His responsible facade was ruined when he ended up in an asylum, making his relationship with his teenage daughter very rocky for the following 8 years. During his month in the asylum, Jim met a anesthesiologist known as Rasputin Berezin, who he kidnapped in his escape from the facility, and later convinced to be his guardian. (Spirits only know how...) Characterization Appearance A surprising 5'3, Jim frequently feels an urge to defend his small size, with an expected change in argument whenever his little sister Nora is present to give him the stink eye, being the smallest of the first generation. He has brown hair, fashioned into a little of a mullet at the bottom of his neck. Back in the day, Jim's ribs and some of his bones would have been visible due to the excess of nausea and vomiting side effects of the poisons his body rejected, his later immunities have helped Jim's body come back to health. Personality Jim has an astounding amount of pride in what he does for a living, and an equal number of it in his daughter and his own descendents. Magical Abilities (Jim will always have one less spirit than Chesna because he's a sore loser) Known Spells (As of now) Water *Sweet sorrow